Für dich
by kagome16c
Summary: While cleaning the house, the brunette nation finds something in the other nation's room, which makes an strange anger flow through him. He decides to figure out the reason to his anger in order to deal with it. In the meantime the blonde nation has a dream that causes confusion within him, and also decides to figure out why.


It was warm and nice despite being evening, almost night, outside of the house of two particular nations. One would say it was a free day for one the nations since he wasn't working like he usually did. Instead, he was sitting on the couch, leg over the other, resting on top of his thigh. A newspaper in his hands, fully open, as his eyes moved from left to right, processing every single word in his mind.

On the other hand, the other nation was having a busy day cleaning the house. He usually left that job for the other nation since he hated to throw away things that could still be used, unlike the other. However, this time he didn't want the other to throw away useful things and that's why he was doing it.

He went from the one place to another, messing stuff in order to find things that weren't needed before cleaning and then putting them back in order. He carried black bags and boxes full of ''real'' trash out so that later the people in charge of the trash would take care of them.

The other nation didn't pay much attention and didn't even try to help the brunette nation since he had told him not to interfere. He was very interested in one of the articles either way to even think of helping now.

The hours passed fast since the time the brunette started working on that tedious job. When he finally was done with every part of the house, he walked with a box towards the other's room. Once there he stood in front of the closed door, looking at it, hesitating on whether to enter the obviously clean room. At first, he thought it would be stupid to enter a room that was cleaned by the perfectionist blonde nation since he probably wouldn't need to clean or throw anything away. Despite of this thought he decided to enter the room, twisting the knob slowly, patiently as if trying to feel every molecule that was left by the nation that usually touched it. He then went in, examining every wall, all the furniture in the room with the purple orbs that were his eyes. Nothing; there didn't seem to be a thing he could take care of, except for mending the other's underwear, which the other had thrown away. That little fact made him feel slightly irritated, so he snatched the underwear from the silver colored trashcan, grabbed the sawing minikit he usually carried in his pocket, walked towards the other's bed while murmuring his angry thoughts; thoughts he would later tell the other, and sat on the bed. As soon as he sat down, a thud was heard in the room. Confused, the young man stood from the bed, leaving the sawing kit and the underwear forgotten, crouched, and leaned to the side to see what had made the sound below the comfy bed. It didn't take him long to realize it was a pile of magazines, which now was completely a mess, and shamelessly grabbed one without thinking about the other's privacy. To his surprise it was a porn magazine, and the others were as well. They were full of naked women showing their features lustily. The brunette flipped through the pages with an appalled expression. He had been living with the blonde man for a while now, and had known him for an even longer time, but he didn't know he had such a hobby.

The brunette knew and accepted the fact that many men were into this kind of thing. He wasn't into it but he didn't exactly mind other men having those tastes even though he found them vulgar. This, however, had a different effect on him. He felt anger overflowing him, consuming him, and blurring his mind. Such anger controlled every inch of his body, making his body get a grip on every magazine in sight. The man's hands allowed the magazines, the atrocities as he started to call them in his mind, into the box he had brought, and once he had all of them inside it, he closed the lids of the brown box. With a bit of trouble, he lifted the box and went out of the room.

The blonde man got bored of reading and walked towards his room with long strides to just find the other man with a full box get out of his room. Of course, the man panicked.

''Austria, what were you doing in my room? And what do you have in that box?''

The Austrian gave the other man a cold look, which expressed his irritation. ''I was cleaning. I thought I wouldn't find anything but there were a few things that need to be thrown away.''

The other just went pale probably because he had no idea what the other was throwing away, or maybe because it was the first time the other had actually found something in his room that should be thrown away. ''Could you please give me that box? It is my right to know what you are throwing away from my room.''

''I don't think it has anything too important. Your life doesn't depend on the content of this box. Now, if you would excuse me.'' The Austrian started walking past the other, leaving the blonde with a panicked expression.

''Please, Austria, let me look at what you have in the box. '' The tone of the taller man contained slight despair, and he didn't really think about hiding it. As those words left his mouth, he walked behind the other in order to catch up.

''Oh? Germany, you sound as if I had found something you didn't want me to find. Well, let me tell you that your stack of porn magazines isn't safe. '' With a smirk that was rather forced, he looked at the other with his purple orbs. ''I would really appreciate if you would let me throw this away now. ''

This time the German stopped in his tracks, pale as paper. The blue eyes that usually turned narrow were now wide open in surprise. The Austrian had found his magazines? Gott, how did he find them? Did he just turn his room upside down? Well, now that they had been discovered, there was nothing else to do, but give up and allow the Austrian to do what he wanted. There was no point in complaining, and telling him to give them back, because he was too stubborn. He could buy new ones if he wanted, which at this moment wasn't the case.

-o-o-

A week passed, and to the two nations it felt like more than a month. For a reason unknown to the Austrian, he couldn't look or talk to the German without getting annoyed. On the other hand, the German was completely confused. Why did Austria get so annoyed at him whenever they were near each other? If it weren't because it felt completely useless, the German would have tried to ask for a reason to his annoyance.

Austria knew that only a small portion of his anger was due to the magazines he found the week before. He was aware that there was something much deeper within him, a much bigger reason that caused his mind to be blurred by such anger. Of course, he wasn't going to allow that reason to poison him much longer, and was determined to find out what it was in order to fix it. However, the question was how would he do it?

The brunette walked around the house while thinking deeply about what to do that would help him find out what feeling inside him was creating a spark, which later caused the wood inside him to burn with such fierce quickness. After half an hour of walking aimlessly, he stopped right in front of the door that served as an entrance to the living room, and looked at it with frustration clear in his eyes. The door was made out of beautiful, dark brown wood and had swirly carvings. The man adored looking at that door because for some strange reason it looked different than the others to him. An air of splendor came from it, but it would never match the elegance and magnificence of one of objects in that room, which he loved more than any other object in the whole world; his piano. Well, since he couldn't think of anything that would help him discover what was making him feel so annoyed, he went in the room without thinking it twice. Playing a piece or two with his piano would certainly calm him down. Austria, however, didn't expect to find Germany in the living room, and much less sleeping on the couch.

Slowly and carefully, the Austrian walked towards the blonde. The frustration that had taken over his features was defeated by curiosity, though if someone had seen his face, he or she wouldn't have noticed that curiosity since he was good at hiding it. Once he had reached a decent distance from the other man, he noticed how angelical the German's features looked. The thought of the other looking just like a small kid crossed his mind since the German looked very peaceful and his hair wasn't exactly slicked back like it usually was; a few strands of hair falling on his forehead. Incredibly, the brunette was extremely attracted by the innocence that the blonde radiated at that moment, and so, without thinking, he leaned downward to kiss his lips softly and sweetly. His heart was beating fast, and for a second he felt happy.

''Italy…'' Germany muttered as he was kissed in his sleep. That simple muttering made the Austrian stop his action, and felt how his heart was squeezed by a dark hand. Since the German was still asleep, the brunette went out of the room with rage overflowing him. Now he knew what was causing his annoyance.

-o-o-

Blue eyes fluttered open, sleepiness trying to push them down so that the body that carried those eyes went back into deep slumber. However, the mind of that same body was much stronger than the forcefulness of sleep. The man sat up as he groaned in irritation. He dreamed that his Italian friend came up to him and started asking him absurd questions that gave him a major headache. Not even in his dreams he could be safe from the Italian's obnoxiousness. Well, it wasn't like he hated the man but he did annoy him at some points. The good thing about that dream was that it hadn't turned into a nightmare, and it hadn't been the reason to wake him up. In fact, the reason he had woken up was because in the middle of his dream everything changed.

In the new phase of his dream, everything got dark, and he saw a figure in the darkness, which approached him with such elegance that was familiar. He tried moving backwards in a cautious manner, but soon he noticed that the figure had already gotten a grasp of his wrist. The figure was male, faceless, and was wearing nothing. The German freaked out for a second, and was about to defend himself from any attack the figure could make, but for the next second he realized that the figure's lips had crashed with his. The lips on top of his were soft, and the kiss was a mix between sweet and bitter. The surprise he received by the sudden kiss, and the fact that the man was faceless didn't allow him to return the kiss right away, but as soon as he had decided to return the bittersweet action to the faceless figure, he realized that it was changing. The figure's face transformed into the Austrian's face, and that simple thing caused his dream to collapse.

If Germany had to decipher what the meaning of his dream was, he would guess that the Austrian had feelings for him, but that would be unlikely. It was his dream, and therefore, he guessed that the meaning of his dream was that he had a thing for Austria. To him, a dream was a manifestation of someone's desires. So, he desired to kiss the Austrian? He actually liked the Austrian in that manner? Many thoughts like that crossed the German's head, his pale features turning a deep shade of red. There was no way he would be able to get enough courage at the moment to tell the Austrian about his feelings, if he was correct about them. And, there was no way that the Austrian would actually return them. But! There was no way he would hide them. He had been a very determined and stubborn soldier once, and he wouldn't back away from a mission; this was a new mission for him. First, he would have to figure out if he really had feelings for the other man. Then, he would have to figure out how to declare his love to the other nation.

The blonde stood up from the couch, went outside of the house and started thinking about his feelings toward the Austrian. For him, the mission had started.

-o-o-

While the German tried to figure out his feelings, the Austrian was already taking a new step. Why didn't he notice before that what he felt for the German was love? There was no other explanation for his irritation when he thought of him with another person. Jealousy was consuming him. The brunette wanted the blonde to look at him with his sky blue eyes always, and only him. Hearing the other name the Italian had made his heart contract into a miniscule organ. Jealousy was the dark hand that squeezed his heart, and he had to stop it. The man had a hard task to overcome now, which would be to confess his feelings. If Germany rejected him, Austria would have to forget about him. If not then he would have the German for himself. No matter what the outcome, it would help him to cease jealousy's fierce attack to his heart.

Well, the matter now was how would he confess? Austria was a generally straightforward man, and would say what he felt easily, but this time he desired for a special method. He would give his all to gain the other nation's attention. His first option was baking cake, though he felt it would be too simple. He continued thinking for a while with nothing more in mind than the cake until an idea clicked inside his head. If he was good at anything other than baking, it was music. If he was going to use music then he would compose a new piece; a piece overflowed by his feelings towards the German. Without wasting time, the Austrian started composing.

-o-o-

Three weeks passed since both nations realized something new about their feelings, and the gears of love were beginning to move into the next phase.

Inside the Austrian's room, it was a complete mess. Paper was everywhere, ink spilled on the desk, and three mugs of coffee, now empty, stood on the same desk. One would say that a tornado had been inside that room, or that Prussia had somehow gotten inside that room, done that mess, and left just to annoy the Austrian. Incredibly, the one who had created that mess had been Austria himself, and at that moment, he didn't regret it. He had finally reached his goal; his composition was done. Now the only thing he had to do was play it for the German.

Not only his room was a mess, but he was a mess too. His hair was down just like when he was younger because of how many times he allowed his hand travel through his hair; only Mariazell was up like usual. Below his purple eyes he had dark circles, probably due to the lack of sleep. The man thought of taking a nap to regain at least a few of the hours of sleep lost, but the invisible eagerness inside him wasn't going to allow it. If he wasn't going to sleep yet, then he would take his last step. Quickly, he fixed his hair and walked into the bathroom that was in front of his room. Once there he washed his face and fixed his clothes. Then, he went back to his room to retrieve the composition, and lastly went in search of the German.

-o-o-

In the meantime, the blonde was just returning from buying something for his declaration since he had already become conscious about his true feelings. In his hand he carried a bouquet of red roses, which matched his red features. Of course, he was nervous and he had been trying to calm down on his way back home, but now that he was standing in front of the main door, he felt as if his heart would leave his body. Nevertheless, he breathed deeply, and calmed down before opening the door. Once he entered, he saw the man whom he was going to search for coming his way.

''A-Austria, I have to talk with you,'' the blonde said, trying his best not to let the nervousness consume him.

''Oh, Germany, it's good that I found you. I also have something to talk about with you, but first I need to show you something,'' the Austrian responded with a tone that was a mix between nervousness and happiness. Obviously, he did pay attention to the roses but it didn't cross his mind that they were for him, so he didn't ask.

The other's tone surprised the German since the other man usually hid his emotions beneath a calm mask. Well, whatever the Austrian had to show him seemed important to the other, and so he would see it before he confessed. Germany nodded and followed Austria into the living room since that's where the other was taking him.

''Please sit down,'' the Austrian commanded with a rather soft but firm tone.

Without protesting, the German sat down, and held the bouquet in his hands carefully so that they wouldn't get ruined. Slowly, his gaze followed the Austrian, who was sitting on the seat in front of the black piano. He noticed how the brunette had placed a few papers in front of him, and finally he realized that the other was going to play something. Well, hopefully the music would calm him down.

After a few minutes of getting ready, Austria's fingers started playing. The melody that flowed, and then floated in the room, was soft, enchanting, and beautiful. The German had never heard that melody, and was moved by it. It had gotten his heart to beat faster than how it had been.

More minutes passed and the melody slowly stopped, leaving the German amazed. It was obvious to him that the melody had been composed recently, and since the Austrian had sounded so eager to show it to him before, he guessed it had been composed by the Austrian himself. Germany clapped without thinking it twice, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

''It was beautiful, Roderich. You were the one who composed it right?''

''Yes, I did. Danke, Ludwig,'' if the German was going to use his human name, why wouldn't he use the other's human name? Also, it was nice to hear the other use his human name once in a while because it sounded more special. Well, now that the melody was done it was time for him to say what he wanted, but as soon as he opened his mouth he got interrupted by the other.

''Bitte. May I ask what the name of the melody is?'' Germany's tone turned to that of simple curiosity.

''Für dich meine liebe,'' the Austrian responded with a soft tone that released expectation; a huge expectation that the German would understand that he composed it for him. The purple orbs that were the brunette's eyes were glued on the German's sky blue eyes.

Noticing that the Austrian was looking at him intensely, he returned the gaze, and tried to analyze it. The purple orbs were shiny and they seemed to radiate something that he had never really seen in them; love. '' Für dich meine liebe,'' he thought, and started to wonder if the piece that Austria had composed was meant for him because of the other's gaze. He shook the idea away though, and then opened his mouth in order to speak again.

''It really is a beautiful piece, Roderich. I would like to hear it again. Didn't you have to tell me something tho-'' he was going to ask Austria what he wanted to talk about with him first before he confessed because he thought that things would get slightly out of place if they suddenly changed subject, but the Austrian interrupted him midway.

''Ich liebe dich, Ludwig. The melody was meant for you.'' The fact that the German didn't really seem to understand the meaning of the melody, which was meant to make the German realize what he felt for him, made him feel discouraged. The tone of his voice when he actually confessed displayed his discouragement but at the same time it displayed how deep his feelings were.

The taller, blonde man was completely baffled. Did the Austrian just confess his love to him? When he finally felt a mind brick falling, crushing his doubts, and telling him that he hadn't heard wrong, his features turned scarlet in a second. The feelings he thought would be unrequited, weren't unrequited after all. Suddenly, relief rushed all over his body and mind, and most of the nervousness left his system; only embarrassment remained. Without a word, the man walked towards the other and gave him the bouquet of roses.

''Eh? Why are you giving me these roses?'' he would have kept on asking, but without warning the German had leaned towards him and kissed him softly and sweetly on the lips. Now it was the turn of the brunette to be baffled, and it took him a while to realize what was going on. As soon as he did though, he returned the sign of affection.

The sweet kiss didn't last too long, but despite that, both nations enjoyed it. Germany's arms wrapped around the Austrian's thinner body while he kissed him, and as soon as it ended, he looked at the other in the eyes. On the other hand, Austria hugged Germany with one arm as his free hand held the roses carefully. His eyes were once again glued onto the German's.

''Ich liebe dich auch,'' the German's feelings finally poured out of his heart as if it had been an overflowed glass of water. Now that he finally had said it, he kissed the other again and again until he and the other were satisfied.

-o-o-

After their declarations of love, they both talked for a long time. Then Austria played the melody for Germany again, and they decided to be an official couple. Not only did they live together, but they filled each other's lives with love.

**The End (maybe)**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Uhm~ Hey! It's been a long time since I have uploaded anything to Fanfiction. More than a year actually.

Anyways, I am currently thinking about making a continuation of this. When I'll get to start it? I have no idea. What do you guys think? Should I even try?


End file.
